The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and more specifically, to model based and/or data-driven control systems for turbines and after-treatment systems in industrial plants.
Certain systems, such as an industrial control system, may provide for capabilities that enable the control and analysis of a turbine system, after-treatment system, or bottoming cycle system. For example, the industrial control system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors storing data used in controlling the various systems. Certain industrial control systems may use modeling and simulation systems for enhancing the individual systems. However, oftentimes, the control systems do not consider the various systems in the industrial plant as a whole and the impact each system has on one another when determining operational parameter setpoints.